Saving Grace
by TheMarissaNight
Summary: There are many things in the universe that are unknown. Acheron is one of them. But when his younger sister Marissa is taken by Stryker into Hell, the one place Ash can't go, things get serious. Especially when Apollymi tells him that is she dies, he will, and so will the rest of the world. So with a man left with no options, what's one to do? OC
1. Gone like the Wind

Sanctuary, a safe haven for the paranormal, was in full swing tonight. Marissa sat off in a corner, her red hair falling in ringlets around her face tonight. Her eyes, a strange crystal purple, scanned the occupants with a bar in unique fashion. Most were human. Some were Apollites – a unique breed fathered by the god Apollo, who were cursed to die at the age of 27. Most painfully at that. Unless, of course, they became Daimons. They were beings that sucked out the souls of human beings, and even Were-Hunters.

Now Were-Hunters were even more peculiar. They were what humans liked to call shape shifters. There were so many unique breeds. Tigers, wolves, bears, and many others. The sanctuary she was currently in were actually owned by a bear clan. They were friendly to her, something that was rare from someone who knew who, or better yet, what, her big brother was.

Out of all the unearthly people in the world, her big brother had to be the one and only Acheron Parthenopaeus. A god killer, Acheron had a complex of someone who held the world in the palm of his hand. Literally. Her whole life, Ash had been there stopping anyone from coming near her. Make no mistake, she had been in battle. Hell, she was just as lethal, if not more, than her brother.

Currently, Ash was off with her new sister-in-law, Tory. So here she was, off on her own, facing down Daimons. She scanned the bar once again as she took a sip of her coke. The taste of alcohol left a bad taste in her mouth, so she stuck to something sweeter.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, forcing her to twist around and look at the individual. There stood Devereaux Peltier. Tall and blonde, Mar knew that not even Brad Pitt had anything on this guy. Right now, he was staring at her with an intense expression.

"Girl, don't you tell me that you are legal age. You look 12."

She cocked a taunting brow at him, "Don't be so harsh, Devvy! That's not a very nice thing to do, you know."

A smile broke across his face, before he laughed good-naturedly. "I know it's not. But I can't resist. You're more like a little sister to me. Well, when you decide to show up that is, you know?" He shook out his blonde hair, and grinned. "Besides, shouldn't you be slaying creatures of the night?" His bad Transylvanian accent made the last four words sound fake.

Mar shook her head sadly, "Dev, did I not just tell you to be nice? Mocking my occupation isn't nice."

"Is Dev being mean?" A voice spoke up from behind me, turning her around again. There was Dev's true love, Samia.

"Hey, Sam." A smile lit up Rissa's face. To her, Sam reminded her of a goddess. Tall, beautiful, athletic. She was everything that every girl hoped to be. Stepping around her, she hugged Dev tenderly, making Mar glance away, than back when the hug was finished.

"Are you fighting with the Daimons tonight?" As a former Dark-Hunter, Sam knew what her job was, and why she wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Indeed I am." Unlike the other DH's Marissa could be around anyone of them without draining their powers.

"Then you better get going. I hear there is a bunch around the Quarter." With a nod, she abandoned my drink, and headed off into the night.

The air was crisp, as winter was beginning to show its wonderful signs. Rissa's custom Hayabusa motorbike sat in front of the bar, making her growl in the back of her throat. Once again, Ash had flashed something to her when she didn't need it. Tsking, she flashed it back to him, with much love. Walking the street, Mar cinched my jacket closer to her body. A pair of blue skinny jeans slid over a pair of blue and purple converse. A long black trench coat showed her figure to perfection. Attached to her thigh was what looked like a gun holster, but in reality, it only held a couple daggers. Marissa's true weapon was on her neck.

The necklace held what looked like a small sickle. When, in actuality, she could transform it into a giant scythe at will. True, Mar didn't hold the customary swords or staffs as a DH, but she was a little more unique than them.

A flash of blonde hair from the corner of her eye led me down a dark alley. Sure enough, 3 Daimons were surrounding a human boy. Riss tsked at them.

"Such a classy scene, isn't it? 'Hey, Gorgeous George, this boy might be able to sustain us for a little while.' 'No, no. Don't assume such things, Smith; anything could happen at this point.'" Marissa's mimics were poor, but it wasn't what she was trained in. She was trained to kill. "Now, how about you inkblots high tail it, before I decide I need to do some stretches."

The one who seemed to be in the lead turned towards her. "What is this? A _female_ Dark-Hunter? How enchanting! Tell me, little one, how old are you? 14? 15? No, no, you must be at least 19, am I right?" He nodded, not bothering to even look at her. "I think, maybe a little bite might be good. Just one question first, though. Are you a real red-head?"

Marissa's eyes rolled back in her head, "Born and bred. Haven't died it once."

The inkblot licked his lips, "Red-heads are so spicy. You shall be yummy." The other two turned towards her, licking their lips as well. Rolling her eyes once again, Marissa whipped out two of her daggers, expiring one of the Daimons on contact.

"Yes, we may be spicy, but never underestimate our ability to kill anything that even looks at us wrong. Got it?"

The leader hissed, and flipped over her, intending to sink his teeth into her neck. Bringing her elbow up, she caught him in the nose.

"No you don't. I am not some chew toy." Swiping his feet out from under him, she brought her dagger down towards his chest.

Only to have pain explode on her side. Hissing, she turned to the other Daimon, to see him holding a gun.

Marissa blinked like it was the strangest thing she'd ever seen, "A gun? What are you, 3? Who the hell takes a gun to a psychic power fight?" Using her telekinesis, she lifted him off the ground, and slammed him into the side of a building.

While she was busy, the other Daimon came at her back, flourishing a dagger, and striking at her back. Mar hissed as he sliced her back across the shoulders. Killing the Daimon she was dealing with, she turned back to the leader, and buried her dagger into his chest, causing him to explode.

Breathing heavily, she turned towards the boy. Only to realize it wasn't a boy. He was another Daimon, and one that she knew well.

Strykerius – and at this moment, he seemed equally pleased in seeing her.

"Well, well. I was hoping to draw out Acheron. But instead, I got his little sister." Mar gasped as he realized this. Stryker shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a problem. "It won't matter. If I take you, he'll come anyways. So guess what, little raven, you'll be coming with me." His hands reached out, grabbing at her.

Mar screamed out, a sound that was a warning to all the DH's in the area. As the Daimons hands grabbed her, and began to pull her through the bolt hole, she caught a glimpse of something she knew would bring hell.

Acheron. He was reaching out towards her, just as her world went black. Not before she saw the look of pain in his eyes, but underneath that, she saw the promise to kill Stryker, and return her home safely.


	2. Worlds Ending

Ash was, indeed, paralyzed about what had just taken place. His baby sister, the one he swore his mother he would protect, had now been taken by Stryker. That just meant one thing.

Stryker was going to die. Painfully at that.

Ash teleported himself to his realm, rubbing his forehead in quick circles.

"Boss?" Urain's voice brought him back to the present. "Is something wrong?"

Ash glanced at the man. "Wrong...?" He pondered that for a moment. "Well, let's see. Tory and I were having a great day, until he friends called her off. Then I realized I was too late to save some poor soul from being sucked up by Daimons, which I thankfully killed. And, oh yes, let's see. Last, but not least, I just watched my baby sister be taken into Kalosis by Stryker, while she was bleeding like a bitch out the side. So, when you ask if something is wrong, the answer would most definitely have to be no. This is the best day of my life." Acheron's sarcasm was so thick you could cut through it with a chainsaw; or even Talon's srads.

Urain paled. "Marissa was taken?"

Even through Urain didn't deserve it, Ash snapped at him. "No. I just made that crap up to make my day seem even better. I figured I needed a fucking pity party. It's been to long since I had someone look at me and thinks 'hey, he looks weak. Let's fuck around with him!'." He glared hard at the other man.

"Ash, you know that I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, go pick your belly button lint for a little while." Urain chuckled at Ash, before he disappeared.

Slowly, Acheron counted to ten, before contacting his mother.

_"Matisera?"_

_ "Yes, Apostolos?" _

_ "I'm only going to say this once, and I want you to hear me clearly, alright?"_

_ "What is it?" _A frown seemed to work its way into Acheron's mothers, Apollymi, voice.

_"I want Marissa back. Now. I understand that she is your daughter, but you know that exposure to Kalosis will kill her. We kept her secret, as par your words. But this is too much. If you wanted to see her, or anything… I just don't understand Matisera! You could talk to her at any time! Why?"_

Ash felt her fury from where he stood in his realm. _"I have not kidnapped her, Apostolos! Stryker must have had a hand in this! I swear to you, I will break his neck is he has harmed her in any way! I will protect my babies!" _With that, she was gone.

Ash blinked, hoping for the best, but knowing, it never worked out well for him.

Apollymi broke open the doors leading to Strykerius' chamber as even more fury mounted. She hadn't been this mad since the day Apostolos had died.

Stryker looked up with a shocked expression. "Apollymi?"

"Don't even speak my name!" She hissed at him angrily.

He stared at her, unsure of what this meeting was to bring.

"How… dare… you…" Apollymi could barely get the words out.

His swirling silver eyes stared at her apprehensively. "Apollymi, I don't understand what this is about. Have I done something?"

"You took my child!" Apollymi spat at him.

"I have not touched your son." His point was matter-of-factly.

"You took my daughter, you oaf. You took her here!"

Stryker blinked, fury betraying his normal calmness. "Nor have I touched your daughter. I'm not that stupid. I know how easily she can get sick here. I tried it once, and I never will again."

Apollymi's powers burst out, throwing wind around, which made stuff fly about the room. "Don't you dare lie to me! Apostolos just witnessed you take her!"

Stryker's significant other, Zephyra entered the room than. "Apollymi, from one mother to another, I know that he did not touch your baby girl. He's been with me for the last 4 hours."

"Doing what?" The goddess demanded.

For once in her life, Zephyra blushed deeply as though embarrassed.

Apollymi turned to Stryker, "Is this true?" He simply nodded.

The goddess's eyes welled up in tears. "Someone has taken my daughter from me!" Clenching her fists together, she let out a scream that shook the foundations of her realm.

Acheron froze as he heard an antagonised cry that shook him to the marrow of his bones. He knew then, that his sister wasn't taken by Stryker. Ash felt himself tear up. His little sister was somewhere out there, and at the moment, the odds were against them.

_"Apostolos?"_

_ "She's not there, is she Matisera?" _

_ "No, she's not."_

_ "I'll find her, Matisera. I promise."_

_ "I know, Apostolos. But there is one problem."_

Now, it was Ash's turn to frown. _"Problem?" _

_ "She is connected to you, Apostolos. If she dies…" _His mother seemed to be taking a shaky breath. _"Then you will. If she dies, the world ends. If you die, the world ends. Either way, if anything happens to her…" _

Apollymi didn't need to finish her statement. Acheron heard it loud and clear. If Marissa died, they were all fucked. The thought seized Acheron's heard.

Wishing his mother well, he withdrew from her realm. Sitting on his bed, he braced his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head to his hand. He didn't to find Marissa, and he needed to _now._ No, not now. Hours ago.

Lifting his face slightly, he saw Alexion approaching.

"Lex?" Ash's voice wavered slightly.

"There is someone here for you, Ash. He says… well, I'm not too sure what he's saying, but I figured you might as well give it a listen, okay?" Acheron didn't even have time to reply as Alexion disappeared, and a man walked inside.

His hair was a sandy brown color, and his eyes were an astonishing blue. He stood around 6'4" and had an air of caution.

"Can I help you?" Acheron's voice took on power immediately.

"She's gone… isn't she?" The newcomers voice was just a whisper.

"She?"

"Marissa."

Ash stood, "How do you know her?"

The newcomer looked at Acheron, and waved his hands to his side. "Don't you remember me, Acheron? It's me, Marius." All that did was caused Ash to frown. "Marius Dawn? You once introduced us. It was a long time ago. Ash, look at me! I'm a Dark-Hunter that was off-grid, as well as a shape shifter."

_Now_ Ash remembered. Thousands of years ago, Ash sent Marissa to Greece to be protected by the Dawn family. This was the heir.

Cursing himself for the overlook in stupidity, Ash shook his head.

Marius continued to speak, "I've already called in the Dark-Hunters. We're going to find her back. We're all beside you boss."

Again, Ash cursed. Today was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting. He could feel it.


End file.
